Broken Promises Matantei Loki Ragnarok oneshot
by frozen.skys.lovely.dreams
Summary: She had always loved him, through thick and thin, she was always there, and he was always breaking promises..... LokiXSigyn forgive me my spelling mistakes and mistakes in general, this is also on my quizilla account


Authors note: first story up on Fanfiction, this is also on my quizilla but ya know, who cares ^^ I OWN NOTHING but my ideas ^^

Loki!" shouted a girl, glaring at him. "How could you get yourself into such trouble?"Loki sighed, he had been expecting this. "Calm down. I'm sure it'll work itself out,I mean what haveI done to be banished?" "What have you done!? It doesn't matter what you've done. Do you think Odin cares? He might just want you gone." she said, sighing. "Yeah, you're probably right but he can't keep me there forever." Loki said shaking his head. "No, of course not, but he can have you killed...." the girl said. "Killed!? Don't be silly."Loki said, getting flustered. "Heh, if he kills you, he won't have to worry about Ragnarok." she said, smirking. "Dammit, I hate when you're right." grumbled Loki, glaring at her. She looked down, getting upset all of the sudden. "I'll try to stop this. I'll plead on your behalf before Odin, I'll do all I can." she said, hugging Loki. Loki sighed, pulling her into his lap. "Worry not, silly girl. I'll be back soon."he said getting up and slowly walking away. That was the last time I saw him....  
Now I'm here on earth in this stupid child's body, sent here by Odin to kill Loki. Kill Loki!? Yeah right, that's impossible; although I might beat him up since he lied to me. Always one for a good lie, Loki was. "You know, Fenrir, maybe one of these days things will go back to normal." That caught my attention. I looked down from my spot in a tree to see a boy with red hair and green eyes..._He looks like Loki. WAIT, LOKI!? _I jumped down from the tree. "Well if it isn't an old face turned young again." I saw the shocked look on his face "Sigyn!?" "Of course." I said, brushing my brown hair from my face. "I know not of any other who would track you down in such a manner and not try to murder you afterwards."  
"Why are you here?" he said, getting a suspicious look on his face. _It's funny, considering how much I always trusted you.. how little you ever trusted anyone else. _"Loki, I'm not here to kill you. You should know that." I said, sighing. "I could never kill you." I said glaring at him before turning my attention to Fenrir "hello cute little one" i said pulling out a doggy treat "Hear go play, neh?" I tossed it and watch Fenrir chase after it knowing that he would give us a moment. The minute he was out of sight i tackled Loki to the ground pulling at his hair and trying to bite him "Whoa, hey! i thought you weren't here to kill me!?" he cried trying to push me off. " I'm not killing you I'm beating you up, you lying bastard" I said. He turned me over so that he was on top straddling me, a familiar position, from when we were still together in Asgard. "What do you mean,i didn't lie" Loki said trying to loki innocent. Yeah right loki not lie, that was a sure sign of ragnarok. "You said it would be ok you said you'd come back, but did you? No!"I yelled at him kicking as he held me down forcing my arms above my head.  
"Odin changed me before I could" he mummered his face close to mine. I was near tears, not such an odd thing for me, being married to him and all "you promised me...of course you would think i'd stop believing you one of these days but it never happens" I said breaking down. He pulled me up to a sitting position and let me cry into his chest, my hot tears staning his coat. "I'm sorry"he said his voice the most sincere I'd ever heard it. "I never really thought about how i treated you till i came here, how many times you cried like this, while i was off cavorting" He said rubbing my back slightly. I tilted my head up to face him "What happened to us Loki?" I asked thinking about everything that had happened over the course of our marriage "what do you mean?" he asked "Why was I never enough.." i said the rejected wife seeping into my tone. "I promise to make it right..."he said and I belived him.....  
~2 months Later~  
*Loki actually kept his promise* I thought walking down the sidewalk *I can't believe it* He was really trying and It awed me, apperently being a child made Loki change *He doesn't knwo that i do this* I thought looking at me school uniform and my 14 year old body, i could switch between this and my little kid self at will, and was now attending school with that Mayura girl. I turned the corner and a gasp stuck in my throat. Loki, in his adult form, was kissing Mayura. I quickly blinked back my tears and waited until he broke the kiss. I saw mayura Breathless and blushing it pissed me off. I walked over to them at a fast pace, with my head down "Here are your notes Mayura" I said handin her the notes I had taken for her 'I have to go" I shot Loki a look and i watched his look of contentedness fade into shock before turning on my heels and stalking away.  
After I Turned the next corner i took off in a run not caring where i was going When i finally collapsed breathing hard then i realized where i was...The place where i first saw Loki, two months ago  
"Oh why?" I groaned huddling under the tree "And now its raining!" At that moment in time when all my dreams were shattered i still couldn't hate him. I still longed for him, and that fact burned me inside leaving emtpy ashes. "why...?" I whispered,crying quietly now, "what did I do to diserve this?" but I knew I'd take him back....broken promises and all like always "Maybe I should just die" I said bitterly as I stood up. That struck me, dying would make it all stop. Before i could convince myself that it was a bad idea my feet were propelling me through the woods. I ran like the frozen beasts of hell were on my heels and when I stopped I was at the edge, a cliff bordering a river I looked down and the sight of rushing water made me dizzy. "Ohh" I muttered grabbing my head trying to see straight. I knew I should turn around and was about to when I felt the rocks break from out under me. I couldn't help the scream that tore from my throat ~ i'm going to die~ and thats all i remember...  
"Ohh...what happened?" i murmmered droggily as i sat up shaking my head. Where was i? i thought looking around...still in the forest? How am i even alive..? I stood up my legs shaking. "oh!" i cried ,y legs buckling from out under me, before i hit the ground I was caught by... Loki. "Loki?" i said my voice dull, i was going to push him away until he pulled against him "Oh d-don't go" he muttered against my neck. I was suprised and even more so when i felt something wet on my shoulder 'Loki" i began my tone kinder "Look at me" He looked at me and I saw him, tear-stained face and all. "Oh Loki" I said throwing my arms around him as he cried "Why are you crying?" I had never ever seen him cry. "I saw you fall" he said looking at me again. It was odd, for once in my life i felt like the dominant one. "I lost it, it felt like the world was ending right there" He was heartfelt at least. "I don't know what i would have done if i hadn't caught you in time." "Pull yourself together, i'm fine" I said standing up again "No need to worry" that made him a bit mad, i smiled, i could handle him angry. He looked up at me and gave me a hurt look "Listen i know your mad at me, but i'm sorry" his voice came out cracked  
I stood there a bit shocked "Loki your a fool" I said laughing, i don't really know what came over me but I started to cry too. "You stupid, foolish boy!" I collasped into his waiting arms "Maybe this will teach you a lesson, I'm sick and tired of Broken Promises!" He kisses me hard and I was happy  
really very truly feeled with an almost sick joy  
he was mine and mine alone for at least a little while, and I could deal with that  
Because deep down I know that with Loki there would Always be  
Broken Promises  
but, ya know what? I think I can deal


End file.
